


The Sun and Stars and Everything Else Sappy

by grasslandgirl



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Literally the Shortest Thing I've Ever Written, M/M, alternate universe? post canon? who knows! not me, drabble prompt, this is ridiculous i'm warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasslandgirl/pseuds/grasslandgirl
Summary: reposted from a tumblr prompt: #6- "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" + Eldonado--a tiny little crack fic. i have no excuses and no explanations





	The Sun and Stars and Everything Else Sappy

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from @iconictowerprep on tumblr, and you can find the original post of this on my tumblr, @grasslandgirl

“Uh, dude,” Dylan’s voice was heavy and grating, more so than normal, especially when compounded by the sun that seemed to be stabbing in Peter’s eyes through the window. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” 

It was those words that snapped Peter out of his sluggish, half asleep thoughts, and he nearly rocketed straight up when it clicked what Dylan had said. What that meant for Peter.

“Shit.” Peter said, half of his brain buzzing with trying to figure out what, exactly, had happened last night, and the other half felt like it was still being burned alive by the sun. 

_ Am I vampire?  _ Peter wondered absently,  _ is that why the sun hurts and I’m naked in Dylan’s room and I can’t think and- _

Peter’s- frankly ridiculous- train of thought was cut off by a familiar laugh coming from behind Dylan. Peter squinted against the burning light in the room to see who it was, how he knew the person laughing at his  _ very serious _ dilemma. 

Sam walked around Dylan, who was leaning distractedly against the door jam, and came to sit gently next to Peter on the bed. Oh. That’s how he knew the laugh.

“You’re really fucking hungover, huh, dude?” Sam said, but his voice was quiet out of curtousy, and he was looking at Peter and smiling, soft and sweet. Like despite being worse than hungover- because Peter remembered now, it wasn’t vampirism that was torturing him, it was the aftereffects of alcohol and weed- with undoubtedly a terrible bedhead and grimace; like despite all that, Sam still thought he was beautiful.

Because no matter how fuzzy and cloudy hungover-Peter’s head was, he was always surprised and touched by how his boyfriend looked at him. Like he was the stars and the sun and everything sappy that Peter could better appreciate sober.

But then again- despite the raging hangover- Peter knew he was probably mooning at Sam like he always was.

Good thing Dylan was used to their lovesick cheesy bullshit. 

Though the question still remained, though with far less interest in Peter’s mind, why  _ was  _ he drunk in Dylan’s bed?

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @grasslandgirl and I'm still open to suggestions/prompts, the og post this is from is tagged under asks so please feel free to send me a message if there are any prompts you're dying to read! (eldonado or otherwise)  
> thanks as always for reading! xoxo


End file.
